Le chant du paladin
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Passages dans l'Autre Monde... Où comment la folie s'empara de Bellatrix Black. Chapitre 6 : le vodnik.
1. Chapter 1

**Base : **Harry Potter, tome 1 à 5. Compatible t.6. Pas de spoilers t.7.

**Disclaimer :** _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. « The song of the paladin » est une musique de Dead can Dance.

**Résumé :** Passages dans l'Autre Monde... Ou comment la folie s'empara de Bellatrix Black.

**Remarque :** Peut être considéré comme un spin-off de la fic « Les rats et les fées », centré autour du personnage de Bellatrix, mais se lit aussi séparément.

* * *

_**Le Chant du Paladin**_

**Premier chapitre**

**I**

Le Poudlard Express arrêta progressivement sa longue carcasse rouge le long du quai, ne tardant pas à déverser sa cargaison gesticulante sur la terre ferme de King Cross.

Les gamins bras nus coulaient des ouvertures comme du sucre grumeleux, certains ayant bien du mal avec leur valise, d'autres sautant du haut du marchepied avec la plus grande aisance.

Fil-de-Cuivre, descendu parmi les premiers, veillait à ce que tout se passe bien pour les plus jeunes. La chaleur de juin et la libération des vacances avaient rendu certains adolescents en leur midi particulièrement féroces, ceux-ci n'hésitant pas à bousculer voire à faire violence aux Petits qui encombraient la route devant les mener aux délices promis.

La fillette, déjà grande, dont les cheveux noirs ondulèrent un bref instant dans le courant d'air comme de l'encre qu'on dissout dans de l'eau, dont la peau à l'enfantine fraîcheur de menthe se colora imperceptiblement au moment où elle fut projetée, fut sauvée par Fil-de-Cuivre.

Il rattrapa l'apprentie sorcière au vol, comme on cueille une balle, la posa sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Ses yeux gris luirent d'un éclat bienveillant tandis que la fillette jeta un regard indigné aux deux Poufsouffle qui l'avaient expulsée du train – « Excuse, excuse, on l'a pas fait exprès ». Lorsque celle-ci se retourna pour le remercier, Fil-de-Cuivre se trouvait déjà dix mètres plus loin, occupé à réprimander un élève qui jetait sa valise au lieu de la porter.

Deux filles de sa classe, qu'elle n'appréciait guère, passèrent devant elle, le masquant.

« Bonnes vacances, Black ! »

« Bonnes vacances. »

Des grands de Serpentard – à partir de la troisième année, ses aînés revêtaient tous à ses yeux la silhouette d'adultes –, descendirent à leur tour, tout aussi excités. Aux gaillards de dix-huit ans et leurs oreilles percées d'anneaux clinquants succéda un pétillement de yeux gris : un troisième année aux cheveux platine vêtu d'un Lacoste blanc donna un coup de coude à un brun du même âge qui le lui rendit, et ils passèrent devant elle.

Ce fut ensuite une bande de Serdaigle et leurs nombreux bagages ; elle reconnut cette petite de mijaurée de Lisa Roy – les filles étaient si bêtes.

L'éclaircissement du groupe dégagea un instant son champ de vision ; Fil de Cuivre n'était plus là, et la plupart des parents avaient déjà emmené leurs enfants.

Le dernier passager semblait avoir été retardé par quelque problème de lacet ; Arnaud Le Juge, guide spirituel des cinquièmes années, dit aussi « Le Maître des constellations » en vertu de son accointance certaine avec la prof d'astrologie qu'il disait avoir emmenée au septième ciel lors d'une retenue, sauta distraitement à bas du marchepied, puis tira à lui son gros sac ; il rajusta ses très épaisses lunettes sur son nez busqué, et passa devant elle.

La fillette de première année le vit rejoindre ses amis, ses parents, puis disparaître dans un pilier.

La presse acheva de se dissoudre, happée par les murs de brique. Il était 12h30 sur l'horloge blanche et ronde comme une lune. Le chef de gare, tout de bleu vêtu, s'employa à changer les affichages en mouvant harmonieusement sa baguette.

Bellatrix Black resta adossée au pilier, sur le quai désert, sa haute valise à sa gauche.

La locomotive venue d'Ecosse quitta la voie, une nouvelle destination s'afficha sur le panneau qu'avait modifié le chef de gare.

Insensible à la brise d'été, la petite fille ne bougeait pas, raide comme une statue, bien que le vent fit ployer sa longue chevelure sombre et l'étoffe de son vêtement bleu. Ses bottines montaient jusqu'à la lisière de ses longues jupes et sa robe rencontrait une large ceinture rouge avant de serrer, avec du galon et de la dentelle noire, le cou sous le menton et les bras à la hauteur des poignets.

Pure et pâle comme le paladin, alors que le soleil déclinait par-dessus les toits de zinc et de brique des Muggle, sa silhouette ne perdait rien de sa noblesse au seuil de son grand voyage…

Lorsque le nouveau train entra en gare, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. La belle locomotive couleur nuit annonçait :

**CORNWALL EXPRESS**

Alors, une fois que tous les wagons furent immobilisés, Bellatrix Black saisit la poignée de sa valise et la hissa à l'intérieur.

Il y avait peu de voyageurs, aussi put-elle s'installer dans un compartiment vide.

Bientôt, le signal du départ fut donné, l'énorme machine ensorcelée se mit à trembler, puis glisser. La fillette tira de ses bagages un de ses livres et s'efforça d'y porter son attention, bien que son regard fût naturellement attiré par le paysage qui commençait à défiler. Ce fut d'abord la banlieue de Londres, rougeoyante et sale, mais comme bénie par le ciel bleu qui la nimbait d'un océan de pureté infinie. Puis la campagne, vite ennuyeuse - trop de couleurs, trop de miniatures.

Un contrôleur ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, lui demandant _où elle allait comme ça toute seule à son âge_. Mécontente de ne pas être laissée tranquille, mais ne perdant pas sa contenance, Bellatrix répondit qu'elle allait « jusqu'à la fin ».

La paix qui suivit le départ du contrôleur ne dura pas longtemps ; une demi-heure plus tard, le compartiment reçut la visite du service repas.

« Alors, y'a quelque chose qui tente la 'tite mademoiselle ? », lança le vieux cracmol endimanché.

« Non, rien, merci », répondit la jeune fille en posant à peine ses yeux sombres sur le chariot débordant de victuailles.

« La route est longue, tu sais ! J'ai tout un assortiment de confiseries pour les enfants, des sandwiches et du jus de citrouille. »

« J'ai dit : non, merci. »

Il y eut un bruit de gargouillis ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. L'homme rit.

« Ton estomac me dit le contraire, pourtant », constata-t-il.

« _Je_ n'ai pas faim », répéta la fille, droite comme un pic.

« Ce n'est pas honteux de manger, jeune demoiselle. Tu n'as pas d'argent ? Je t'en fais un gratuit si tu veux. »

Bellatrix Black fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas et poursuivit sa prise de notes.

« Tu pars en vacances ? Tu écris à tes 'tites amies ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'amies », répliqua-t-elle le regard fixé droit devant elle. « Les filles sont stupides, superficielles, et lâches. »

« Tu en es bien une, et tu ne m'as l'air rien de tout cela pourtant. »

L'employé sortit un sandwich de son chariot et le posa sur la banquette.

« Bon voyage… », conclut-il en s'en allant.

La porte se referma en coulissant. La jeune Black négligea un second soubresaut de son ventre, posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, insensible au triangle de pain de mie qui partageait sa banquette. Ses lourdes paupières se fermaient de sommeil, bientôt l'après-midi tira à sa fin ; à travers ses cils mi-clos, l'astre d'or rond comme une coupe déversa ses rayons rouges sur les prairies et les collines de la Cornouaille.

Le train finit par ralentir.

La fille avait rangé son livre et regardait le paysage, les doigts collés sur la vitre chaude.

On longea un village, puis des bois de feuillus, avant de traverser une rivière étroite. Le cours d'eau passé, le temps se couvrit soudain, le ciel devint gris et se remplit d'un coup d'une myriade de nuages semblables à des moutons bleus, comme s'ils étaient tombés en un instant de la hauteur abyssale de la voûte céleste.

Alors, le Cornwall Express atteignit une gare minuscule et biscornue, son terminus. Black se leva immédiatement, traîna sa valise jusqu'à la sortie et se retrouva sur le quai.

Deux silhouettes hâves à l'allure de cadavres vivants, vêtues de redingotes vieux mauve, vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Mademoiselle Black ? »

« Oui. »

Ils ôtèrent leur chapeau haut-de-forme et la saluèrent.

« Nous vous attendions. Venez avec nous. »

**à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Mystérieuse Miss B(ella ?), je ne pense pas que chez Bella la folie soit congénitale, bien que la consanguinité n'ait pas dû arranger les choses :D

Chimgrid : c'est un chapitre court (ils le seront tous je pense), mais tu devrais déjà en apprendre un peu plus sur la personnalité de Bella.

Ptite elfe : Merci. Le mystère se tasse un peu, mais pour mieux revenir dans le chapitre 3 :-)

Belial : Faut jamais dire « vivement la suite » avec moi, car on est toujours déçu -

Leliel : Cette fic est effectivement liée aux Rats, en tout cas c'est la même Bellatrix ! Effectivement elle est encore malléable comme tu vas le voir…

Voici enfin le second chapitre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**o**

**o**

Qui est venu chercher la jeune fille ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui a emporté la jeune fille ?

_Ce n'est pas encore nous._

La diligence roule par-dessus les collines et les vallons. Black l'humaine est toujours immobile, sourde, silencieuse et glacée. Elle n'entend pas le grincement doux de la vielle, qui tournoie tranquillement sur la place du village, dentellant d'étincelles lointaines. Le bruissement de la lumière sur les tuiles du clocher, elle ne le voit pas non plus.

Elle ferme les yeux aux cahotements de la route, et sa tête oscille, oscille, comme la tête fausse d'une poupée dont on a brisé le cou.

Un rideau de mélancolie est tombé sur le monde. Comme si chaque respiration, chaque sensation était douloureuse.

Bellatrix Black ne sait guère où elle va, elle ne connait pas le chemin qui mène au domaine secret. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit pourtant, mais alors elle était trop jeune pour véritablement s'en souvenir…

**O  
oOoOo  
O**

Le portail noir aux armoiries compliquées s'ouvrit de lui-même à l'approche du véhicule ; l'attelage remonta le chemin de terre battue sous les ombres des hauts arbres, stoppa juste devant le perron.

La jeune Black en descendit avec précaution, couvant d'abord des yeux le ciel si brusquement assombri. Puis son regard tomba sur le manoir, qu'elle considéra mornement quelques instants. C'était une bâtisse d'aspect médiéval dont les pierres grises et orangées devenaient pourpres par mauvais temps. Bellatrix se tourna vers le cocher.

« Je dois encore porter mes bagages toute seule ? », se plaignit-t-elle d'une voix âcre et forte.

Le laquais de diligence siffla et un elfe apparut juste devant elle, s'empressant d'aller montrer sa valise dans sa chambre.

« Suivez l'elfe, Mademoiselle. »

La fillette fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, ce qui fit ressortir les honteuses taches brunes que l'été avait fait naître sur son nez, puis elle disparut dans la demeure.

**o**

Le hall était bien différent de celui de la maison de Cromwell Street : les lustres semblaient à la fois plus riches et plus anciens ; les murs, nus, n'étaient couverts d'aucun lambris, mais ornés de grandes fresques. Il faisait frais et tout résonnait davantage que dans le confinement luxueux de l'hôtel particulier londonien.

La peinture qui attira le plus l'attention de Bellatrix représentait une vélane portant une jupe de plumes rouges et peignant ses longs cheveux argentés. Mais l'entouraient également un drôle de garçon à la flûte pendu par un pied et cruellement écorché, d'énormes dragons assoupis à l'éclat lointain, d'inquiétants gobelins aux mains débordant de richesses. L'unique tableau inanimé représentait une barque glissant sur l'Océan, la nuit. Un homme y reposait, allongé, le visage pareil à une statue de marbre. Ce qui étonna Bellatrix fut la couleur de ses cheveux : ils étaient blonds et non bruns. Les portraits des ancêtres devaient se trouver dans un autre endroit du manoir…

C'était en effet dans le grand salon qu'était suspendue la tapisserie généalogique des Black, plus énigmatique encore qu'à Grimmauld Place. Au pied de l'arbre, au bout de la longue table d'ébène, Bellatrix aperçut une vieille femme vêtue de violet, à l'ancienne mode. Ses cheveux noirs, épais et groupés en un lourd chignon, étaient striés de larges bandes blanches. Elle avait un nez busqué mais fin, et ses yeux gris, les yeux des Black, avaient ce magnétisme de couleur qui les rendait présents même aux personnes les plus éloignées.

« Bonsoir », dit l'adolescente en restant à l'orée de la vaste pièce.

« Bellatrix », murmura la vieille femme, étirant ses lèvres fines en un sourire. « Te voilà enfin ! Te rends-tu compte que cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je t'attends ? J'avais fait installer une nouvelle aiguille sur la pendule de l'escalier pour l'occasion ; encore un ensorcellement de cracmol. »

Mais son regard revint sur Bellatrix, la détaillant de bas en haut, semblant examiner chaque détail.

« Tu as vraiment un très joli maintien. Un gâchis que ta mère ait toujours eu un goût exécrable en ce qui concerne les robes. Mais fais-moi montrer tes yeux. Viens là, viens là. Oui… Ils sont bien gris, mais… Si foncés, presque bleus… C'est étrange. Tu as quel âge, maintenant ? »

« Douze ans. »

« Douze ans ? Je n'étais pas si grande à ton âge. Et par Myrdinn, tu es si pâle », ajouta-t-elle en passant lentement sur ses joues de longues mains si fripées qu'elles en étaient collantes. « Poudlard ne saurait-il plus nourrir les enfants correctement ? Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es ici pour reprendre des forces. Oui, je ne veux pas te voir étudier. Pas de balai, pas de livres. Tu vas te reposer. »

« L'elfe a pris mes affaires. »

« Il les a portées dans ta chambre. Tu tourneras à gauche pour prendre l'escalier. C'est au premier étage… Il y a le portrait de l'oncle Palamède sur la porte. Mais j'y pense… Tu peux y monter tout de suite pour t'y changer. Ce long voyage en train a dû t'épuiser… ma pauvre enfant. J'ai laissé une très jolie robe blanche sur la courtepointe. Tu reviendras prendre le thé avec moi tout à l'heure. »

Bellatrix quitta la pièce puis tourna à gauche - l'escalier était au bout du couloir. Mais en passant devant la pendule dont lui avait parlé Mme Black, elle put constater que l'aiguille portant sa photo était positionnée sur l'heure « Méfiante ».

**o**

« Quel temps bizarre », murmura-t-elle quand elle eut trouvé sa chambre.

La chambre de l'Oncle Palamède était actuellement noyée dans un soleil poudreux. Tous les meubles étaient par contre du bois le plus sombre : un lit à une place imposant, une table de nuit, un minuscule bureau réservé à l'écriture du courrier, une armoire dont la porte présentait une longue glace ovale. Adressant un regard dédaigneux à la fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le parc ensoleillé, Bellatrix s'étonna à haute voix si _tout cela était fait exprès_. Puis, ignorant la valise qui avait été posée près du petit secrétaire, elle se dirigea tout droit vers l'épais couvre-lit matelassé sur lequel reposait une robe blanche à jupon bouffant. La jeune fille fit glisser le tissu entre ses doigts fins : il ressemblait à de la mousseline, mais comportait sans doute de la soie. Ayant posé le vêtement sur la chaise, elle ouvrit ses bagages d'un coup de baguette pour faire atterrir pêle-mêles sur le lit ses vêtements, ses livres de classe, un gros coquillage, deux photos, des rouleaux de parchemin et son nécessaire d'écriture.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'au fond à droite, en trompe l'oeil, une porte avait été incrustée dans la tapisserie. Elle fit tourner la petite poignée ronde et jeta un coup d'œil.

C'était une salle de bains. Il y avait une coiffeuse avec un lavabo, ainsi qu'une baignoire en laiton, plus petite que les baignoires modernes, comme si à l'époque où elle avait été achetée les sorciers étaient de taille plus modeste. Confiante envers le fonctionnement de la tuyauterie familiale, elle fit immédiatement passer ses vêtements par-dessus sa tête. La robe retomba en corolle sur le plancher . Bellatrix la contourna puis alla s'accroupir dans la baignoire, contre le métal froid. D'où elle était elle pouvait entendre le tic-tac affûté de l'horloge à têtes d'en bas, le couinement des elfes de maison, les pépiements des oiseaux du parc et tous les bruits du rez-de-chaussée. Sa grand-tante semblait être en pleine conversation avec une personne dont on entendait pas la voix.

« …Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépend de sa mère. Tu sais comment elle est… Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, elle ne parle presque plus, depuis que son père… »

La fin de la phrase fut étouffée par le grincement aigu des robinets : Bellatrix les avait ouvert d'un coup, les tournant à fond.

Puis elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau blanche, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux ne soient plus que deux longues coulées de boue noire sur son torse maigre. La vapeur emplit la pièce, et quand la jeune fille se retrouva mécaniquement devant le lavabo, elle contempla quelques instants son reflet indistinct, comme si elle lui posait une question.

**O  
oOoOo  
O**

« Fabuleux, c'est fabuleux », dit la fille blonde toute rose à l'intérieur de la conque que Bellatrix avait ouverte et allumée sur la table de nuit, entre les bibelots exotiques de l'Oncle Palamède. « C'est un corsage tellement magnifique Bella… Ils ont de si beaux tissus à Paris. Mon adresse ne pouvait trouver meilleure matière. Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas, je le savais. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »

« Continue de parler, Cissy », répondit Bellatrix, les paupières presques fermées.

« Tu te plais au manoir ? Il doit être fabuleux. Tu as tout visité ? Le parc aussi ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu… le temps aujourd'hui… »

Le bla-bla de sa sœur, roulant comme de cristallines vagues écumantes, eut tôt fait de l'endormir.

**à suivre**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le Chant du Paladin**

**Chapitre 3**

**III**

Qui donc chuchote au fond du jardin ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui chuchote au fond du jardin ? Ce n'est que le murmure de l'eau de la fontaine. Ce n'est pas encore nous.

Près du bassin de pierre, la fillette en robe blanche est assise dans l'herbe, pâle comme les morts. Ne sais-tu pas que les jeunes filles, quand le viol de la croissance pousse trop sur leurs os et étire trop leur sang, deviennent semblables aux mortes ? Elle baisse la tête, lasse, le vent soulève ses longs cheveux secs, les ombres des feuilles des hauts arbres crépitent et s'éteignent dans ses iris grises.

« Bellatrix ? »

Le soleil a enveloppé son corps d'une grande couverture chaude, elle est déjà partie sur le fleuve sans fin de la terre circulaire. Elle oublie l'insupportable poids des larmes sur son cœur. Tu sais bien ce que l'on dit : quand nous rêvons, nous entrons dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Oui, dans la métempsychose du sommeil, comme elle devient risible, la légende du sorcier qui avait tranché son âme en deux…

« Bellatrix, tu m'entends ? Dixy m'a dit que tu étais sortie. Il y a de la tarte aux cerises pour le thé. »

o

o O o

o

« Alors jeune fille, comment as-tu occupé ton après-midi… ? »

Cessant de remuer son thé, Bellatrix leva les yeux vers sa tante.

Elle voulut dire :

« Je lisais près de la fontaine. »

« Cela fait trois jours que je suis ici. Je m'ennuie. J'ai déjà fait le tour du parc. Il n'y a plus rien à voir. »

« Je voulais sortir, mais le portail est verrouillé. »

« J'ai essayé de grimper les haies. Elles sont trop hautes. »

« Il n'y a de balai dans aucune pièce. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me cloîtrer ici, vieille harpie ? »

Elle répondit : « J'ai lu. »

« Tu travailles trop ma chérie. Continues comme ça et tu seras épuisée pour la rentrée. »

« Que voudriez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? », répliqua dédaigneusement Bellatrix.

« Nous pourrions faire un tour au village… J'y connais un vieux sorcier qui fait des chaussures magnifiques. Nous trouverions ainsi de quoi compléter cette jolie robe. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Par contre… Durant mon voyage en train pour venir ici, peu avant d'arriver à la gare, nous sommes passés près de bois qui avaient l'air très beaux… »

« Des bois ? »

« Oui. Ils étaient bordés par une rivière. Je me souviens d'un petit pont rouge. Ne pourrions-nous pas les visiter ? »

« Je suis trop vieille pour faire des randonnées ma pauvre enfant. »

« Je peux y aller seule. Donnez-moi un elfe de maison, ou quelque chose… »

« Il en est hors de question. Il parait que la moitié de ces bois sont criblés de marécages. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête et finit sa part de tarte aux cerises en silence. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à choisir des livres dans la bibliothèque, une pièce ronde située au premier étage de la tour gauche. Les grimoires étaient alignés de ses pieds jusqu'au plafond, et une étrange odeur régnait dans cette salle plus froide que les autres. Après le dîner, elle put revenir dans sa chambre avec des ouvrages aussi divers que « Gloire et décadence de la sorcellerie » par Grattus Peaudveau, « Pensées » de Phinéas Nigellus, ou encore « Forêts magiques d'Europe » de Peredur Sanretour.

À une heure du matin, elle n'était toujours pas couchée. En chemise et coiffée de son bonnet de nuit, elle s'était accroupie contre la baignoire de la salle de bains, les oreilles bien dégagées de part et d'autre des fronces. Cela faisait maintenant bien deux heures qu'elle avait pu entendre sa grand-tante se retirer dans sa chambre, et qu'aucun bruit n'avait traversé la maison : Cassiopea Black devait dormir.

Pieds nus, baguette en main, Bellatrix quitta alors sa chambre pour descendre l'escalier principal. D'un faible _Lumos_ elle éclaira l'horloge – l'aiguille qui la concernait s'était positionnée sur « aventureuse » –, puis, les sourcils froncés, un sourire torve sur le visage, elle traversa le hall pour rejoindre les cuisines. Mais elles étaient désertes. Rien de ce qu'elle cherchait ne semblait s'y trouver.

Elle chuchota : « Dixy. »

Aucune réponse. Elle s'avança jusqu'au garde-manger. « Mais où est ta niche ? », murmura-t-elle méchamment. Puis elle tourna brusquement la tête, quitta les lieux pour se diriger vers l'escalier de la tour gauche. La pièce la plus haute était un petit grenier encombré d'un bric-à-brac d'astrologue. Bellatrix fouilla dans tous les coins, sans trouver quoique ce soit qui la satisfasse. Elle finit cependant par mettre au jour une échelle, leva les yeux vers le plafond, dans lequel était enchâssé une trappe en bois.

Quand elle l'eût passée, et qu'un vent frais vint la surprendre, Bellatrix comprit qu'elle se trouvait sur la terrasse de la tour. Hormis cette brise d'été inhabituellement bruissante, on entendait quelques oiseaux, et comme l'énorme respiration du vide qui pénétrait la nuit profonde. La fillette s'approcha des créneaux pour profiter de la vue, couvant des yeux la campagne alentour. Mais, prise d'un frisson, elle recula immédiatement.

Autour des murs du parc, verts et denses, les bois s'étendaient à perte de vue.

(fin du chapitre 3)

(à suivre)


	4. Chapitre 4

« Où l'on passe enfin aux chose sérieuses » hé hé

**Disclaimer : **les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Par ailleurs, cette fic abonde en références de tout genre dans le domaine des contes, et de la littérature pour enfants de langue anglaise.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** C'est l'été, après sa première année à Poudlard, Bellatrix est en vacances chez sa grand-tante, en Cornouailles. Seule dans le manoir avec la vieille dame, la fillette de 12 ans aimerait visiter le bois qu'elle a traversé durant son voyage en train. Mais Cassiopea Black refuse, arguant que les marais qui s'y trouvent sont dangereux. S'ennuyant et éprouvant l'impression s'être retenue prisonnière, Bellatrix attend la nuit pour sortir interroger l'elfe de maison. Elle ne le trouve pas, mais parvient à sortir sur la terrasse de l'une des tours. Elle se rend alors compte que les bois sont tous proches, juste derrière les hauts murs qui entourent le parc…

* * *

**Le Chant du Paladin**

**Chapitre 4**

**IV**

Elle pose ses mains sur ses oreilles, la petite silhouette sur le haut de la tour, le vent est si fort, il faut empêcher son bonnet de s'envoler. On dirait la jeune bergère qui a eu peur de la nuit et du vaste monde.

_Vois comme elle soulève la trappe et disparaît à l'intérieur du château. C'est vraiment une couarde cette fille._

Tais-toi, mauvaise langue. Je sens les arbres frissonner d'impatience. Ils disent « combien de temps ». …Combien de temps encore ?

'**°'**

Bellatrix Black venait de se réveiller. L'arrière de sa tête reposait dans l'oreiller moelleux, entre ses cils la lumière du matin n'était que rayons blancs, si l'on excepte une mèche noire qui brisait son champ de vision, comme si quelqu'un avait approché son visage tout près d'elle, effleurant sa joue avec la pointe piquante de ses cheveux. Pétrifiée par la peur, Bellatrix n'osait plus respirer.

Mais soudain, elle crut commencer à voir les cheveux s'éloigner, et sursauta. Par réflexe, elle cligna des yeux. Les cheveux avaient disparu.

Bellatrix regarda autour d'elle. Tout dans la chambre était parfaitement normal. Il n'y avait qu'un elfe, particulièrement hideux, qui se tenait au pied de son lit, un plateau entre les mains.

« Mademoiselle, vous voilà réveillée », constata-t-il avec un sourire niais. « Le déjeuner est prêt. »

« C'est toi qui m'a fait cette sale farce, Dixy ? », répondit seulement Bellatrix en se redressant contre la tête du lit.

« Quelle farce, Mademoiselle ? Dixy ne comprend pas de quoi Mademoiselle veut parler. »

« Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi il y a tout juste quelques instants », expliqua la jeune fille.

« Mais non, il n'y avait que le pauvre Dixy. »

« Tu mens. C'était même une personne avec des cheveux noirs. »

L'elfe baissa les oreilles, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible.

« Mademoiselle a dû voir ses propres cheveux, car il n'y avait personne… »

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, le regard intense, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser. Puis tout son visage se détendit d'un coup et elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça suffit, tout cela m'insupporte. Donne-moi mon plateau. Pourquoi il y a des œufs brouillés ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça. »

« La maîtresse a dit que les œufs brouillés étaient bons pour la petite mademoiselle. »

« Vous êtes tous contre moi dans cette maison, c'est cela non ? »

« Mais de quoi parle la Made… »

« A ce propos Dixy… », coupa Bellatrix. « Je te cherchais hier soir. Je t'ai appelé. Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Que la demoiselle m'excuse, mais le vieux Dixy devait dormir. »

« Tu n'es qu'un paresseux alors ? Il y a de quoi être fier, vraiment. »

« Que voulait Mademoiselle ? »

« Mademoiselle voulait savoir comment on fait pour sortir de ce trou à rats. »

« Quel trou à rats ? Dixy ne comprend pas… »

« Le manoir. Comment fait-on pour sortir du parc, Dixy ? Les grilles d'entrées sont toujours fermées de l'intérieur. »

« C'est que Mademoiselle ne doit pas faire de bêtise… »

« Pourquoi diable ferais-je des bêtises ? »

« Dixy ne sait pas… Dixy n'a rien vu, rien entendu… »

« Oh, arrête ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir ce fichu portail ! »

« Mais seule la Maîtresse peut le faire. »

Bellatrix plissa les yeux, fixant les énormes prunelles pâles de l'elfe, comme si elle cherchait à deviner ce qu'il essayait de ne pas lui dire.

« Mais dis-moi… Il y a peut-être une autre sortie… »

« Non, Dixy ne sait pas… »

« Répond-moi, c'est un ordre ! »

« N… »

La jeune fille sauta à bas du lit et se jeta sur lui. L'elfe recula juste à temps et courut hors de la pièce, sa jeune maîtresse en longue chemise de nuit blanche à ses trousses. Elle était si près derrière lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas prendre le risque de s'arrêter pour transplaner ; ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent le vestibule, une enfilade de pièces, grimpèrent un autre escalier. C'était celui de la tour gauche, que Bellatrix avait emprunté la veille... Au premier étage Dixy s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque.

« Sale elfe ! Mais où est-il passé ?! Dixy ! »

« Humhumhum. Tu cherches quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? »

Bellatrix s'arrêta net. Cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas était accompagnée d'une brise glacée. Elle se retourna.

Une silhouette argentée flottait devant l'une des étagères, celle d'un vieil homme au visage grave. Il était en train de consulter un livre.

« Qui êtes vous ? », demanda-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un fantôme ici. »

« Acturus Black, dixième du nom. Je peux t'aider, peut-être ? »

« Je cherche un sale elfe désobéissant. »

« Désobéissant ? »

« Il ne veut pas me dire comment on peut sortir d'ici sans emprunter le portail. »

« Et si je te dis… que moi je le sais ? »

Bellatrix s'approcha du revenant, l'air calme.

« Vous le savez ? »

« Mais pourquoi désires-tu sortir d'ici, au juste ? »

« Je voudrais visiter les bois, et voir le pont qu'on aperçoit quand on vient en train. Je m'ennuie ici. »

« Alors ce n'est pas bien difficile », répondit le spectre. « Tu dois juste ouvrir les yeux… »

'**°'**

Il y avait de nombreux massifs dans le jardin, la plupart de roses trémières, d'une santé éblouissante. Mais Bellatrix n'aimait pas ces fleurs, jugeant de surcroît qu'elles ne méritaient en rien le nom de roses.

Elle s'était alors réfugiée après le repas dans le seul endroit du jardin où ne fleurissaient pas ces plantes grossières, tout au fond au sud, sous les grands arbres aux feuilles du plus beau vert sombre de l'été.

Le vent faisait bouger les branches avec une lenteur et une douceur inexprimables, une lenteur et une douleur inexprimables, comme si c'était des arbres dans votre corps qu'il froissait. Là, au-dessus de la table de jardin, les cerises rougissaient et le soleil ne déclinait pas.

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux vides, Bellatrix regardait droit devant elle comme une poupée muette. Seule sa main droite bougeait, s'escrimant à essayer d'agrandir la cloque qu'avait formé la peinture blanche au-dessus du métal bruni.

Puis elle se laissa retomber en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, imaginant sur ce transat que l'eau bleue du ciel était la plus grande gravité : elle, elle était suspendue au plafond comme un astre bizarre n'ayant d'autre chose à faire que de tourner les yeux en bas, pour considérer les vraies choses.

Mais elle avait beau ouvrir les yeux démesurément, elle ne voyait toujours pas la sortie.

Il était quatre heures. Encore deux heures et demi avant le dîner avec la Vieille Peau. Et après encore il allait falloir s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que vienne le sommeil.

Bellatrix fit passer sa langue sur ses dents. La soif commençait à l'irriter, mais elle se sentait à peine la force de se lever pour marcher jusqu'à la fontaine.

Le robinet de cuivre fixé dans le bassin de pierre émergeait à peine entre le lierre et les clématites qui mangeaient le mur. Elle le considéra presque avec étonnement, toute poussée qu'elle y avait été par une volonté sans souhait et le picotement sur son palais. Des pétales de fleurs à moitié pourris flottaient à la surface. La jeune fille se baissa et tendit ses mains ; but ; puis elle s'accroupit davantage pour mouiller son visage, mêlant les mèches noires de ses cheveux aux pertes froissées des fleurs. Mais elle se redressa d'un coup, le visage constellé de gouttes et de pétales, ses yeux gris grand ouverts. Puis, baissant à nouveau la tête, elle écarta de ses mains les pétales amoncelés à la surface, afin de distinguer plus nettement ce qu'elle avait vu dans le bassin.

Là, sous les eaux souillées, au fond du bac, on discernait le moulage verdâtre d'une figure de femme. Bellatrix dut le reconnaître, cet emblème mythologique souvent usité, reconnaissable à ses cheveux de serpents… « Ouvre les yeux », se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle plongea alors ses deux mains dans l'eau pour ouvrir les yeux de Méduse. Il y eut un cliquetis : juste au-dessus de la fontaine, des pierres semblèrent se rétracter pour former une ouverture. Les clématites retombèrent devant le trou comme un rideau.

Bellatrix ne se posa guère de question. S'étant hissée sur le bassin elle écarta les tiges de lierre pour regarder sur quoi donnait l'ouverture. Un chemin bordé d'arbustes, comme un long portique.

Elle sauta de l'autre côté. Un grondement – le mur se referma immédiatement après son passage.

Les sens aux aguets, la jeune fille se mit alors à marcher avec précaution entre les ombres des feuillages. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Le chemin formait comme un tunnel terminé par la porte en pierre qui semblait déjà bien petite.

Il semblait bien qu'elle avait réussi à trouver l'autre porte dont parlait le fantôme de son ancêtre, celle qui permettait de franchir le mur d'enceinte du manoir par le sud.

Bellatrix marcha un quart d'heure à l'intérieur de ce sentier ombragé, se disant qu'elle allait bien finir par déboucher quelque part dans les bois. Le chemin commençait d'ailleurs à s'élargir, ses limites à s'estomper. Les ronces qui le bordaient s'éclaircissaient, et l'on apercevait distinctement les arbres de la forêt derrière elles.

« Il faut que je sois revenue dans deux heures, sinon la Vieille risque d'appeler ma mère. »

Mais un son particulier capta son attention. C'était le bruit d'un torrent… Mais était-ce la même rivière que celle qu'elle avait croisée au cours de son voyage en train ? Au fur et à mesure que Bellatrix avançait, elle discernait des sons de voix, de rires et d'éclaboussures.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu me le paieras !!! »

« Laisse mes petites framboises. »

Aux rires s'ajoutèrent des bruits de lutte. Bellatrix essaya de s'approcher sans faire de bruit. Puis, portant son regard au-delà des enchevêtrements des arbres et des buissons qui lui masquaient la rivière, elle vit d'abord un dos d'une blancheur laiteuse, dégageant la même lumière douce et nacrée que celle des perles.

C'étaient deux garçons, face à face. Le premier se retourna. Un halo de lumière semblait entourer sa tête si blonde et ses membres délicats. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre si fort qu'elle eut l'impression d'entendre frapper la marche d'un gros tambour. Elle haïssait tant les accélérations de son cœur.

Quant à l'autre garçon, riant derrière les rameaux, elle n'arrivait pas à discerner son visage. Juste l'éclat de ses yeux et de son rire, le battement des cils entre les feuillages, ainsi qu'un lobe d'oreille piqué d'une framboise.

« Qui es-tu ? C'est interdit ici », déclara l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds.

« Je ne savais pas », répondit la fillette, en relevant le menton par réflexe. « Je m'appelle… »

« Elle veut dire son nom ? », s'étonna l'autre. « Elle ne sait pas à quel point donner son nom peut être dangereux. »

Il eut un rire cristallin et Bellatrix sentit une framboise s'écraser sur sa robe… Les deux garçons frappèrent dans leurs mains et disparurent instantanément.

(fin du chapitre 4)

(à suivre)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :**les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Par ailleurs, cette fic abonde en références de tout genre dans le domaine des contes, et de la littérature pour enfants de langue anglaise.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** C'est l'été, après sa première année à Poudlard, Bellatrix est en vacances chez sa grand-tante, en Cornouailles. Seule dans le manoir avec la vieille dame, la fillette de 12 ans aimerait visiter le bois qu'elle a traversé durant son voyage en train. Mais Cassiopea Black refuse, arguant que les marais qui s'y trouvent sont dangereux. S'ennuyant et éprouvant l'impression s'être retenue prisonnière, Bellatrix attend la nuit pour sortir interroger l'elfe de maison. Elle ne le trouve pas, mais parvient à sortir sur la terrasse de l'une des tours. Elle se rend alors compte que les bois sont tous proches, juste derrière les hauts murs qui entourent le parc… Finalement c'est le spectre d'Acturus Black qui accepte de lui fournir la réponse : il y a une autre sortie, un passage secret dans le fond du parc qui s'ouvre en actionnant les yeux de la Méduse de la fontaine. Au bout du passage, Bellatrix se retrouve au bord de la rivière qu'elle avait aperçue durant son voyage. Deux adolescents sont en train de s'y baigner. Mais ils lui disent qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici et disparaissent en claquant des mains.

* * *

**Le Chant du Paladin**

**Chapitre 5**

**V**

La jeune Bellatrix pensa toute la soirée à ce qu'elle avait vu près de la rivière.

Qui étaient les deux garçons et qu'y avait-il au-delà du cours d'eau ? L'un d'entre eux avait déclaré que « c'était interdit ». S'agissait-il d'un domaine privé ? La brusque disparition des adolescents indiquait qu'ils devaient être sorciers, mais... Il y avait quelque chose de spécial autour d'eux, du moins c'était ce qu'avait pensé Bellatrix.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, elle était au fond du parc, avec sa nouvelle robe blanche, et prenant garde à ne pas être vue, actionna le mécanisme de la fontaine. Les pierres du mur s'écartèrent : pour la deuxième fois, Bellatrix sauta de l'autre côté.

Puis, s'efforçant de ne pas abîmer sa robe, elle marcha lentement entre les arbres, appuyant souplement ses ballerines bleues sur le sol couvert de mousse et de pierres humides. Bientôt elle fit à nouveau face à la rivière. Autour d'elle – nulle trace de présence. L'eau n'était pas profonde ; elle ôta ses ballerines qu'elle retint dans sa main, avec le bord de sa jupe, puis franchit le gué, appréciant le contact des galets frais sous ses pieds. Sur l'autre rive, l'herbe semblait écrasée à un endroit, comme si c'était un lieu de passage. Elle emprunta ce chemin de fortune ; il devait bien y avoir une maison quelque part, une villa où habitait le garçon blond... Elle s'arrêta bientôt, mais ce n'était pas pour avoir aperçu les murs d'un manoir.

Un grand croissant blanc luisait en travers de l'obscurité des arbres.

« Un hamac ? », s'étonna-t-elle à voix haute.

« Ce n'est pas un hamac, c'est un lit suspendu », répondit une voix.

Elle s'approcha ; le hamac était tendu en hauteur, entre deux arbres. Une jambe mince et pâle, celle d'un adolescent qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, en pendait.

« Je t'ai vue hier. Tu t'obstines à venir chez moi ? »

« Je suis désolée… Mais il n'y a pas de pancarte qui indique cet endroit est privé. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Ici c'est un endroit spécial. Tout le monde ne peut pas y entrer. Surtout les filles. »

Bellatrix le regarda, mais lui ne la regardait pas. Son visage était caché par un bob militaire qui lui couvrait jusqu'au nez.

« Les filles, c'est toujours la même chose… », soupira l'inconnu. « Toujours à courir après des chimères, dans le seul but de combler leur ego défaillant. »

« Des chimères ? Pourquoi des chimères. »

« Tu es terne. Je ne t'aime pas. »

La fillette sentit une douleur dans son ventre.

« Pourtant, je n'aime pas les autres filles », dit-elle.

« Pff… Regarde comment tu es habillée », répondit le garçon. « Comment comptes-tu explorer cette contrée avec une armure de soie ? Si tu veux aller plus avant, il faut te changer. Tu dois quitter ces vêtements mensongers. Pour montrer… »

« Montrer quoi ? »

« Ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

« Je ne vais pas me déshabiller ! », protesta Bellatrix.

« Tant pis pour toi. »

Le garçon eut un rire cristallin et aigu, et disparut à nouveau.

Le hamac était toujours là, comme un grand sourire dans la forêt obscur. Mais quelque chose en était tombé : le bob vert kaki de l'inconnu, que Bellatrix ramassa.

L'heure ayant passé, elle dut se résoudre à revenir au manoir. Et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle cache le chapeau du garçon, sa tante risquant de lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

*

*

(fin du chapitre 5)

(à suivre)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :**les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Par ailleurs, cette fic abonde en références de tout genre dans le domaine des contes, et de la littérature pour enfants de langue anglaise.

* * *

**Le Chant du Paladin**

**Chapitre 6**

**VI**

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a au-delà de la rivière, petite ? », répondit le buraliste moldu. « Il y a des marais là-bas, mais tous les gens "normaux" qui s'y rendent finissent par tourner en rond, au mépris des foutues règles de la logique. Certains disent même qu'ils y ont aperçu des créatures surnaturelles, la nuit. Des lutins au visage rouge. Mais toute la région est étrange. »

En visite au village, Bellatrix avait réussi à échapper quelques minutes à la vigilance de sa grand-tante, restée coincée dans l'épicerie spécial sorciers.

« T'as bien raison Peter !», intervint l'un des habitués. « C'est à cause de toutes ces vieilles pierres dressées au sommet des collines. Ça a affaire avec des choses qu'on comprend pas. »

« Oui. Nos grand-mères ne les appelaient pas _roches à fées_ pour rien... »

Cette petite escapade valut à Bellatrix dix jours de surveillance extrême, durant lesquels elle ne put emprunter le passage. Parfois elle se demandait si tout le tapage que les divers membres de sa famille faisaient autour d'elle n'était pas lié au fait qu'elle avait, il y a un peu plus d'un an, planté un chandelier dans la main de son cousin Sirius Black, anecdote qui s'était répandue au fur et à mesure des dîners de famille et invitations à boire le thé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les choses ont une fin, et Bellatrix sut se montrer patiente, tant elle avait envie de revoir le garçon blond de la rivière et celui qui se reposait dans un hamac et dont elle avait conservé le chapeau.

Ainsi, ce second mardi de juillet, alors que Cassiopea Black s'était enfermée dans l'obscurité fraîche de sa chambre pour une sieste d'après-digestion, Bellatrix fit une troisième fois jouer les yeux de la fontaine, et pénétra dans la venelle sauvage qui menait à la rivière.

Elle passa au gué, suivit des ronds de fumée bleue qui circulaient au-dessus du cours d'eau. Les ronds de fumée provenait de la branche haute d'un arbre. Un garçon y était assis, en pantalons rouges et bottes cette fois, le visage caché par les branchages.

« C'est toi encore ? », dit-il, de sa voix mélodieuse, agréable comme le soleil, et Bellatrix sut qu'il s'agissait du garçon au hamac.

Elle n'avait même pas eu à attendre, ou à chercher. Il était déjà là, comme s'il l'avait guettée.

« Oui, bonjour. Je m'excuse, j'avais ramassé votre chapeau la dernière fois... Mais vous aviez disparu. Je l'ai ramené. »

Elle sortit de son sac le bob militaire moldu.

« Oh ! C'est fort courtois, je n'en espérais pas tant. Pose-le par terre et je te donnerai quelque chose en échange. »

Elle posa le chapeau, puis étira le cou, cherchant à deviner le visage de l'inconnu, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'est qu'il avait les cheveux bruns.

« Tu dois avoir une bonne raison de venir chez moi », poursuivit-il.

« Je m'ennuie ici. »

« Cela commence toujours comme ça... »

« Mais vous étiez fâché parce que j'étais une fille », ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Vous ne vouliez pas que nous fassions connaissance. »

« C'est parce que mon royaume n'est pas fait pour les humains. Il est certes merveilleux, mais aussi difficile, et tramé de souffrance. Toutes les jeunes filles qui y entrent doivent y faire un sacrifice.»

« Lequel ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

« Je vous vois toujours à cet endroit... Êtes-vous un esprit de l'eau ? »

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette rivière que tu vois là, et ces marais, derrière, m'appartiennent. Et un gardien n'a qu'une parole. Tu m'as ramené mon chapeau ; je vais te faire don d'une clef, qui te permettra d'entrer dans mon royaume et sortir de ta prison. Ouvre les mains. »

Elle tendit ses mains gantées, fronçant les yeux. Le gardien de l'eau y laissa tomber un étrange objet, qui semblait à première vue rien de plus qu'un vieux morceau de parchemin trop sec enroulé sur lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une mue de serpent. »

« Il me suffit de la toucher ? »

« Non. Tu dois la mettre dans ta bouche. »

« Mais c'est sale. »

« À toi de voir. Elle seule te permet de passer la porte, où que tu sois. »

Elle prit une inspiration, mit la mue dans sa bouche, puis crut tomber évanouie, comme à travers d'un sas noir.

o

o

**à suivre**


End file.
